Guardian Of Creation
by Lock Of Dreams
Summary: Life as a guardian is fun but when and unknown spirit is found a new journey awaits our heros
1. Voice in the wind

Voice in the wind

(Jack P.o.v)

I was on my way to the North Pole to help North with Christmas. I was flying over the forest when I heard a faint voice singing.

_I was small when I first heard my inner voice_

I followed the voice to find a girl with long silk black and white hair, she had dark brown skin and ice blue eyes like mine. She had a sun dress on, it was midnight blue, and she wore a pair of white knee-high boots. She had a white scarf also, wonder why she's wearing that.

_And I followed my destiny, it led me hear_

I wonder why she's singing that song. It's very calming though.

_And now I'm making the best of my awesome skill and I'm able to fight dark forces_

_What do you see when you look at me_

_I am only a girl, trying to save the whole universe_

_It's my mission, it's a magical life_

_But sometimes I wish I could live for one day just like anyone else_

Wow she was amazing, suddenly these stars surrounded her. It sounded like they were singing too.

"I wish I was human, instead I'm a spirit. But I'm also thankful because I have you guys to keep me company."Was she talking to the stars , that's new.

"And I wish the boy hiding could show himself before I have to blow his brains out." How did she know that.

"How did I know? Easy, I can feel your presence. You're very mischievous and care free for a 300 year-old Guardian, but you're still 14 at heart. That explains the whole Guardian of fun thing." Okay, she can read my mind can't she.

"Who told you that and who are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"My name is Luna Omnia and the Man in the Moon told me everything about you and the guardians, Jack. I don't know why but you guys are pretty kind."

Oh so Manny is the one who told her.

"What are you singing anyway?"

"It's one of the songs of my heart. Literally, every person has one but it can change depending on their emotions, hopes dreams anything. But, they always have on specific song to calm them." Amazing, I wonder what my song is.

"What's your song?" I asked, she agreed to sing it.

_Holding on, to my heart_

_When I fall under_

_Voices comfort me when I feel alone_

_And I know they're out there_

_Watching over me_

_Someday I'll find my way home_

Lights shined from each of the stars."Amazing how do you do that?" I was obviously astonished. She had extraordinary powers.

"I don't know, it just comes naturally. It's my whole-Ahhhh!" She screamed in pain, tears poured down her face.

"What's going on? Luna hang on!" I tried to pick her up but she kept squirming. She stopped and stared at the sky.

"The star it's disappearing. No, not again." She spoke in a weak voice.

"What do you mean not again?" Before she could respond she fainted. I carried her of to the North Pole. I arrived at the North Pole to see North and Tooth already there.

"Jack, where have you been? And who is that girl?" North asked. I explained the whole thing to them.

"Hmm, let's bring her to lie down. Right now we need to take care of the gifts." I let her down on a nearby couch.

(Luna P.O.V)

I heard voices screaming and yelling, But, all I could see was darkness. Suddenly, I saw a little girl surrounded by kids.

"_You think you're special, Yeah right you're a worthless little girl. You can't do anything right!" _A boy said while the rest laughing at her.

" _No wonder your mom left!"_ Another yelled.

"_Stop it! Stop!" _I tried to stop them but they couldn't hear me.

"_Luna, you can't do anything. Her star is already fading." _I turned to see a darker more evil version of me. She was like a shadow.

"_Who are you? What do you want?" _I asked in a shaky voice.

"_Oh you should know, let's say I'm you if you will. And all I want is the light to be extinguished. I'd love to just crush you right now but I have things to take care of so for now, Good bye." _Nightmare sand surrounded me. Engulfing me in nightmare's

" _No, No. Help me! Anybody! AAHHH!" _I kept screaming and crying for help, but no one came.

"_Luna, Luna wake up!" _I shot my eyes open to see Jack standing over me.

"Jack, where am I? Oh no, the star!" I flew off before Jack could stop me. I found my way out of the building, heading for the night sky. I kept searching for that little girl's star. I finally found it but it was fading quickly fading.

"Don't worry It'll be okay!" I kept reassuring the star.

_You are my star in the night sky_

_Shining above the rest _

_You will always be my light_

_To protect me and help_

_For now you must sleep_

_And I'll always take care of you best _

Even if I kept singing the song of her heart, she kept fading. Soon, enough she disappeared. Jack put a hand on my shoulder and kept telling me words of comfort.

"Come on let's go back, we still need to deliver gifts for the kids before morning."

I slightly nodded and flew back. North was waiting for us wearing his red suit.

"Darling, are you okay?" I shook my head 'No'.

"Hey, I know what will make feel better, you come deliver gifts with us, huh?" I looked up at him, wiping away the tears I gave him a weak smile and nodded 'Yes'.

"Perfect, now time to get on sleigh." Everyone got on.

"Wait, just one thing to change." I quickly snapped my fingers and my clothes changed color from white and blue to white and red. I hopped on to the sleigh heading to the back of the sleigh.

"Alright, ready!" He started up the sleigh and we were of. As we were air born I could see all the stars shining as bright as ever. Snow started falling and I found it soothing. I jumped off the sleigh catching air and flying. I took some snow and formed it into an ornament, one that was ever lasting. I quickly made many and willed them to follow me. We arrived at our first home of the night. Everyone went through the chimney and started placing the gifts. Something was of so I headed to the child's room to find something amazing.

*# To be continued #*


	2. The race before christmas

The race before Christmas

(Luna P.O.V)

I walked into the Child's to find their star serenading them. I never knew that they could do that.

"I didn't know you could do that! I guess you don't want them to have nightmares before Christmas. But sooner or later you're going to have to go back to sitting on the Christmas tree." I was too busy talking to the star to notice the Dream sand coming through the window. I suddenly saw the child's dream. She was in a band, playing guitar and singing. Jack came in to check on me, he saw the dream too.

"Bloom has big dream doesn't she?" Jack seemed confused at what I said. "Her name is Bloom. I know the name of every child, the stars tell me." I could see he was still amazed at what I can do. Listening is what I do best, some things people can't hear but I hear everything.

"North is calling us we better go." I went back downstairs with a dumb-found Jack following. Soon we got back on the sleigh.

"How about we play game no?" North asked. We all caught interest immediately.

"What kind of game?" I asked intrigued.

"Whoever delivers most gifts win!" I thought about it for a second. And I thought 'Hey why not it could be fun!'

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." I could see the fire burning in Jack's eyes.

"I'm in too!" He shouted in excited. But I already knew I was going to win. We split the gifts in three because Tooth didn't want to. Once we got our third we were off. I sped through each house leaving each gift for the child. Jack was fast too but not as fast as me. He used his powers to incased me in a chamber of ice.

"JAAACCK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. All I heard was laughter. I made a little crystal on my finger and cut myself through. I flew as fast as I could and flew past Jack and North. I incased them both in ice.

"Oh, did I mention I can do the same thing and more. Bye Bye, Hahahaha!" I flew away heading to the next house and the next and the next. I only had two gifts left. I headed for the last house. I went through the bedroom window, I saw the little boy sleeping in his bed. I went downstairs quickly to put away the presents and leave. I was about to leave when something knocked me down. I pushed the person who knocked me down and kicked him.

"Ow, what was that for." Jack was lying on the floor rubbing the spot I kicked him.

"Sorry force of habit." I replied in an apologetic voice. I help him up but he dragged me down again. I fell on top of him our faces inches away. We were both blushing pink. We moved closer until we heard North coming down the Chimney. I quickly got off Jack and kicked him aside.

"Ah come on, two times in a row!" He cried. He was over reacting.

"Oh calm down, it could be worse. I could've won this whole competition, oh wait haha I did." I said with a triumphant smirk on my face.

"Funny, actually I won. So ha!" North said. Jack soon recovered and started complaining how he won. Soon all hell broke out. We didn't realize that the little boy was standing there watching.

"Jack what are you doing here?" The little boy asked. I stepped away from Jack and North.

"Well we were having a race to see who could deliver the most presents but apparently we have a three way tie." The little boy had a confused look on his face.

"But there are only two of you." He said pointing at him and North. Jack looked confused for a second but quickly caught on. He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I already knew. I don't really care if no one can see me. I'm just there to keep them happy, so they don't lose confidence and if they do then I start to disappear." I explained to him. He finally understood.

"Wait, are you saying there is another guardian?" The little boy said excited.

"Well not exactly, no one ever knew she existed, Jamie, until I found her." He gestured to me. I had an idea, I quickly made notes appear, different colored ones formed a picture of me to show.

"Okay, you got to stop doing that." I rolled my eyes and showed the picture to Jamie. He looked amazed; I used some other notes to pick him up.

"Wow, she is amazing! What's her name and what's she like?" Jamie asked. Jack put on a thinking face, I don't know why.

"Well her name is Luna, she's very competitive, nice, bi-polar and very annoying at times." He replied with a smug look on his face. I lit a fire in my hands with a spark of anger.

"Keep it up Frost and I'll set you ablaze!" I moved the flame closer to his face and he started to back away.

"Wow, she's really pretty!" I turned around to see Jamie staring at me in awe. I gave him a smile. In the corner of my eye I thought I saw Jack flinched, but I shook it off.

"We should head back." North said starting to climb up the chimney. We followed, we looked back at Jamie who was waving goodbye, and we did the same. We departed to the North Pole; the one thing that bothers me is that Jamie has no star unless he was the one who was saved by a guardian. It was a theory but I had to know.

"Was the person you saved related to you?" I asked they turned to me.

"What do mean?" Jack asked.

"I know each of you saved someone from death before you became a Guardian. Was the person you saved related to you?" I replied, I saw Jack flinch before he answered.

"My sister, I saved her. Why do you ask?" I stared up at the stars and spotted a ice blue one. I pointed at it.

"Every person's heart represents a star, the blue one is yours. Everyone has a star except for Jamie." Jack was shocked at this fact.

"Are you saying that Jamie doesn't have a heart?" I laughed at this, it was impossible not to have a heart.

"No, I'm saying that he could be sharing a star with your sister, Jack. It's a possibility that you, Jamie and your sister have a connection." I stared him right in the eye with a serious look on my face. He looked even more shocked than before. Soon we arrived I blocked everyone out; I was still worried about that dream I had. If that was really me, then I might be partly evil. I can only tell the person I trust most at this point.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a second." I gestured for him to follow me, he was a little confused and nervous. I understand the whole confused thing but being nervous I don't get. Before I could begin he interrupted me.

"If this about the whole almost kissing me thing, I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I-" I covered his mouth frustrated and embarrassed, I really didn't need to hear that but I felt a little sad though.

"That's not what I was going to say but thanks for clearing that up." I told him everything that happened in my dream after I passed out. He was starting to freak out a little when I told him about the other me and the Nightmare sand.

"Okay so let me get this straight, there's another you but more evil and she's trying to create eternal darkness." He clearly got the point, I nodded in response.

"How could this happen? Maybe something in your past happened to make you kind of evil." I was a little confused.

"My past… I-I don't remember anything!" I was so frustrated, it's only been one night and I already have this much trouble to deal with.

"You could always just ask Tooth to give you your memories." Perfect! I can get my memory back. But I have a feeling this is just the beginning of my problems.

*# To be continued #*


	3. Connected Memories

Connected Memories

(Jack P.O.V)

I still can't believe she didn't have her memories this whole time and didn't tell anyone. But I guess it wasn't important at the time. Right now she was fast asleep on the roof; hope she doesn't have a nightmare again. I was in deep thought staring at my star; it was amazing how many stars there were. Suddenly I heard a voice, probably Luna talking in her sleep or maybe she's awake. I went to check on her and she was awake but asleep too. Her eyes were wide open but it looked like she was spaced out.

"I can't believe this, that's me and who's that boy?" She looked confused and happy at the same time.

"He kind of looks like Jack; except with brown hair and brown eyes. I wonder if that's what he looked like before." She shrugged and kept staring at whatever it was she was staring at. She soon had a shocked expression spread across her face.

"Does this mean we knew each other before? Amazing, I have to tell him." She had soon shut her eyes again; she didn't even notice I was listening the whole time. I never saw her in any of my memories. Maybe I didn't have all of them. I'd ask Tooth about that later, maybe she misplaced a tooth but that wouldn't be possible.

I went back to the toy factory only to see everyone chugging down milk like every Christmas Eve. North had a Gallon of milk, I wonder if he has a bottomless pit for a stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some dream sand.

"Is Sandy here? I thought he'd still be managing the dreams for the night." As soon as I spoke Sandy came in holding a plate of cookies. I gave him a quick 'Sup'.

"Jack, where is Luna? She must celebrate with us!" North said immediately going back to chugging down the gallon of milk.

"She's on the roof sleeping." I replied. Soon enough she came flying in with a smile on her face. She was a little hyper, she kept jumping with joy it was pretty funny.

"Guys I had this insane dream, Jack was there but he looked more human and me too! And we were at this party with a bunch of people and I think I remember this little fire that people danced around! And, and it was just amazing!" She was jumping around the place, being more cheerful than usual. After a while she finally calmed down, she was still a little jumpy.

"Woah calm down, maybe you don't need to see Tooth. Or is that the only thing I remember you remember?" She suddenly stopped and nodded in response.

"We need to see her now; I need to know what happened. Maybe we can just fly there. Oh and Hi by the way." She quickly waved to Sandy and flew off. I was going to stop her but she was out of sight.

"I'll go with her; you might want to give a heads up to Tooth before we get there." I headed off after her. I could see her up ahead, I caught up to her and stopped right in front of her. She tried to get past me but I grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down, you just can't go barging into the palace. You can't just go commando up against her she's pretty tough." I explained to her, she soon calmed down and continued to fly the rest of the way silent. We finally arrived to the Tooth Palace to see Tooth waiting for us.

"Hi guys come with me I already have the box." We followed her to the main part of the Palace. We waited there for Tooth to come. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Luna was a little afraid.

(Luna P.O.V)

I noticed Jack looking at me and it didn't help at all. Soon Tooth came with the box and handed it to me; she taught me how to use it. I opened it and my memories started flowing through my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting at home sowing a scarf for the winter. The candle was lit in my room making it warm. The door flew open making the light extinguished, my mother walked in angry. She took the scarf from me and tossed it out the window._

"_You worthless little girl, I tell you to cook and clean before I get home but you can't even do that right! I can't even look at you!" She slapped me making fall to the ground. She left the room leaving me in the dark. ' I need a break from this town and my mother' she thought. I knew that tomorrow was the Winter Solstice Festival in Burgess; I would leave in the morning to head to their neighboring town._

_The next morning I did just that, before she left she found the scarf she made yesterday lying in the snow outside the bedroom window. She grabbed it and wrapped it around her neck. Even though she was wearing her strapless dress she wasn't that cold. I started her short journey to Burgess passing by strangers who had a welcoming smile on their face. She soon arrived to the small town though she arrived at sunset, when she entered I heard people laughing and singing. Music filled the air she was too distracted because of her surroundings that she bumped into a boy._

_We both fell on the ground; I rubbed the spot that was in pain. I was a little angry and was about to yell at the boy who bumped into me but he interrupted me._

"_Sorry didn't see you there." He put out a hand to help me up and I grabbed it. I lifted myself up, dusting of my midnight blue dress._

"_Thank you." I replied, looking up at him. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a white shirt and brown pants with a cape from animal fur. He looked at me with a confused look on his face._

"_What is it? Is there something on my face?" I asked a little worried, he laughed and shook his head._

"_No it's not that, it's just I've never met a girl who wears a dress with no sleeve's in this weather." He said pointing at my dress, I just shrugged._

"_Well I'm used to the cold and I only have this to wear anyways, I'm not like every other fourteen year old girl that wears fancy attire." I replied glaring at him._

"_Well it's not every day I get to meet a pretty girl. Most of the girls here are fakes. I'm guessing you're not from around here." He circled around me, observing me like a test subject. I was a little annoyed by his behavior and how care-free he was. But somehow it was a little relaxing._

"_Yeah, I'm from Lorino. My name's Luna by the way, Luna Artisha." He stopped in front of me._

"_Jack, Jack Overland. I'll give you a special tour of Burgess before the Party starts if you want." He held out a hand, I thought about for a second but grabbed his hand. He showed me everything, the Bakery, the Market and best of all the little theatre they had. I wanted to go inside but it was already time for the party. We walked into the small building to find many people dancing to the music. My smile grew wide, as did my eyes._

"_You want to dance?" I offered but he shook his head._

"_I'm not much of a dancer. You go ahead" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him with me. I started dancing along with other people doing the Winter Nights dance. It was fun; we danced around the fire in the middle. I could see Jack staring at me with surprise; I bet he's never seen anyone dance with so much grace and passion. Soon the dance ended but I was still full of energy. I walked over to Jack who seemed very impressed with my dance skills. I started dancing with him and we had fun. He lifted me by the waist and spun me around, I started laughing whole heartedly. Soon he stopped and held me close. Our faces were inches away until we heard a scream. We saw the fire spreading and people running. I turned to Jack grabbed my wrist and started running. Suddenly I heard a small cry and stopped I turned to see a man, his wife and child stuck. I slipped out of Jack's grasp and ran too them._

"_Luna wait!" I heard Jack yell but I didn't; I tried to find a way to get the woman and her child out first. I saw a beam that was about to fall so I kicked it as hard as I could and it toppled over. I told them to cross over it and they did so. Soon they were all out. I saw Jack try to push his way through people to get to me but someone knocked him over and his head hit a piece of wood on the ground and he fell unconscious. I cried out his name but he didn't answer. I reached him and tried to carry him out. I saw a man coming to help so I handed him Jack._

"_Go I'll be fine." He nodded and headed for the entrance; he was halfway out when I saw a burning piece of wood falling towards them. I quickly pushed them out of the way, in doing so I was crushed by the flaming wood dying. Soon the fire was put out and my body was still intact but not working. My hair had changed from Black, to Black and white and my eyes were now Ice blue._

_*End of Flashback*_

I snapped back to reality frightened. I looked around to see Jack with the same expression. My heart was racing and I couldn't think straight.

"I don't believe it; my own mother abused me and hated me. And you risked your own life for me." I was amazed and shocked at the same time.

"I don't even remember that I must've forgotten about you when I got knocked out." He looked at me and then looked at Tooth who sat there calm and sad.

"You two need some rest you can stay here if you'd like


	4. Tooth's Knowledge

Tooth's Knowledge

(Jack P.O.V)

My whole life had changed that moment. I had forgotten about someone really special to me. I thought Tooth helps people remember things that are important, I guess it doesn't count because I didn't lose a Tooth.

"Jack, can I talk to Luna alone." Tooth asked gesturing for me to leave for a while, I nodded in response and left. Wonder what they're going to talk about. Well I can't eavesdrop or Luna will know. Too bad.

(Luna P.O.V)

I looked at Tooth with a confused look.

"Luna, you need to tell Jack how you feel. He's really clueless; he won't figure it out by himself." Oh no Tooth knows, was it that obvious?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied trying to keep my façade but Tooth saw right through it.

"Look I know you have feelings for Jack, depending on how you acted when you first met and now I'd say it's true. Also, I'm like his second mother I know he has feelings for you too." I was shocked at her knowledge, she's a genius.

"But how he probably won't take me seriously. This is the guy who can't even tell a bunny from a Kangaroo!" I said spazzing. Tooth was giggling shook her head.

"Relax he's pretty bright for a fourteen year-old. And if in the end he breaks your heart, he'll have a hand full of quarters in the morning." She gave me wink and gave me a hug. We left and told Jack we should head back. Once we arrived North looked very frustrated.

"North what's wrong?" Jack asked worried. I was curious too, why would a jolly Russian man be so worried.

"We have a BIG problem; it is something that involves Pitch." He said full of rage. This is bad, really bad.

"Woah woah woah, you mean the boogeyman, the king of nightmares back? I thought you took care of him two years ago!" I said freaking out and hyperventilating.

"I'll go check on his layer, just to make sure." Jack volunteered; I volunteered to go with him.

"Are you sure, he may be weak now but he is still powerful." Tooth said. I nodded in response.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything I can just freeze him. I am stronger than Jack after all." I said with a smirk on my face. I saw Jack a little annoyed at what I said. I flew off heading to the entrance of Pitch's layer. Jack caught up with me a while after he had a confused and frustrated face on. I shook it off, thing is I would soon regret ever volunteering to go with Jack.

*# To be Continued #*


	5. Unknown Betrayal

Unknown Betrayal

Luna(P.O.V)

After a while we made it to the spot where it all ended or so I thought. We opened the hole up and flew inside; there was nothing there just darkness. I felt like someone was calling to me but I need to stay concentrated so I wouldn't lose Jack. Soon I was worried whether Pitch was alive or not. I felt something fly right past me and it made me stop in place; not out of fear but out of curiosity. When I turned around I didn't see Jack anymore, I called out his name but there was nothing but an echo. I heard a dark chuckle and turned around, nothing was there. I felt something grab me by the ankle and drag me down I couldn't scream because it was covering my mouth. I was dragged into pitch black, I tried to blast the thing that kept holding me but it soon let go. I opened my eyes to see Pitch sitting in a throne in front of me. I growled at him and tried to punch him but he blocked it.

"Calm down child, I want you to help me get out of here." I looked was about to burst out of anger but I didn't. I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Why me, why would you need help from me?" I asked, I needed to know why.

"My dear because you have something special, you're bitter and dark inside. I could make that grow and you'll be more powerful than you are now." I was shocked at what he said. But that's not what I wanted.

"No, I will never help you. Have fun being stuck in here forever." I created a solid cage around him so he couldn't corrupt me. I flew off looking for Jack but I couldn't find him. I headed back to the Pole. When I got there I saw all the Guardians there discussing something. I walked over to them, and they all finally noticed me there. Jack turned to me and looked angry.

"What's going on, I just came back from Pitch's layer and by the way Jack you ditched me what the heck?" I said but he looked even more angry.

"I can't believe you! You played us and you were planning on working with Pitch!" He yelled, I was a taken back at what he said.

"What are you talking about? I turned down Pitch when he offe-"

"Don't lie, I heard your little discussion with Pitch so don't even try lie to me or any of them!" He kept yelling, I kept backing away when he got too close.

"Just leave! Leave before I have to ice you!" He pointed to the exit, I was on the verge of tears. I looked at everyone else and they all looked angry as well, Tooth on the other hand was ashamed. I flew out the exit as fast as I could, when I got far enough I cried, cried to my heart's content. 'I can't believe they didn't believe me.' I thought.

"_Okay enough of this whiny little girl, let me out of this body!" _I stopped and looked around but no one was there.

"Who said that?!" I asked/yelled I heard the voice laugh at me.

"_Seriously, I thought you would recognize your own voice."_ I was frightened, I started to throb in pain, screaming and crying. Soon it stopped, I opened my eyes to see the me from my dreams in front of me with a sinister smirk on her face.

"You're me? That's not possible!" I yelled. She just looked at my tear-stained face in satisfaction.

"Look I may look like you and may be a part of you but, I'm not you. I'd like to go by the name of Amara. You are in permanent lock down starting now." She trapped me in a crystal clear jewel. It was small enough to wear so she did wear it. She started to fly back to Pitch's lair. She found Pitch and set him free.

"Pitch Baby, I got a proposition for you? How would you like to work under the rule of Amara A.K.A Me?" She asked, he laughed at her.

"You think you can order around the King of Nightmares? Think again Darling."

He tried to hit her with some nightmare sand but she quickly absorbed it. She blasted it back at him making him fall to his knees. She walked over and knelt down next to him.

"I don't think you have a choice or would you like to spend eternity here." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay, okay I'll work for you." He responded, she was now satisfied.

"Good now first things first, I'll need more nightmare sand." She said, I have a feeling this is not going to end well.

*# To be Continued #*


End file.
